When Snow Flakes Fall
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Micah and Molly go on their first date. What happens when one dad spies and the other flies? Future-fic AU One Shot


**When Snow Flakes Fall**

**By LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary: **Micah and Molly go on their first date. What happens when one dad spies and the other flies? Future-fic AU

**Disclaimer: **I do not own heroes I'm a fan of the show and want to write something fans will enjoy. This is written for and prompt provided by just_drifting.

**AN:** Sorry no beta again. If you want to be my beta pm me.

* * *

Molly sat at her bay window that was in her small bedroom. She looked out seeing the busy street hoping Micah would get there soon. She had met Micah Sanders when she and her guardian now father, Matt, moved into Mohinder's apartment ten years ago.

This would be her first date with anyone older then her. It would also be her first date with a long time friend. This date was a lot of firsts for Molly. Since their first meeting Micah and her became best friends. They found common ground in everything that they did. Micah loved comics and Molly loved fairy tales. Micah had showed her a comic which had a girl hero in it and that had started their friendship.

It was also her first time alone in the apartment before going on a date. Molly was grateful that her fathers had agreed to let her be in the small apartment by herself when Micah would pick her up. Matt and Mohinder decided to take MJ, Matt Junior, to the park. Her adopted-dad's biological son was always annoying her but he was just an eight year old. She loved MJ but she didn't want another Thanksgiving accident which included MJ's toy cars, chocolate milk and her new pink shirt getting ruined. She looked at the clock waiting for Micah to show up. _Only time will tell._

Micah sat on his sister's couch in his old home. When his mother, Niki, was kicked out of his grandparents house when she became pregnant with Claire she had saved all the money she could till she bought this apartment. She gave it to Claire a couple years ago making it stay in the family.

His mother's life had changed when she met his father DL. Micah loved his parents but when DL died he was just a boy. He then met Molly and everything changed. From then on his life put the pieces back together. His mom remarried Claire's dad, Nathan, and moved them to his mansion where Micah had met his stepbrother's Simon and Monty. They became brothers but still don't have much in common since they are in middle school and he was finishing his last year of college since he started early. The one good thing about going home was his baby sister Meredith. She had just turned five and worshiped Micah.

"Micah!"

The other good thing about going back home was that his older sister Claire wasn't living there anymore. He quickly got out of his thoughts when his sister put a hand in his face.

"You're late to get Molly." Claire stated as she sat down on the couch next to him giving him her huge warm smile.

He sighed thinking his sister was sometimes more childish then him and she was twenty five and he was only nineteen. "I can't go over there." Well he really could get up and walk over there but he was shaking in his boots.

Claire looked at her brother giving him a hug. "Aw Micah. You are nervous. This isn't even your first date." Her eyes grew in anticipation waiting to hear what Micah would come up with.

"This is my first date with Molly."

Micah was worried that if this didn't work out he would loose Molly forever. Molly was sixteen and that made him very nervous. Even from the first time they met as kids he found himself watching her, watching her in a non just friends way. The way her blue eyes shimmered when she tried not to cry when he told a hilarious joke. Her light brown hair always swayed when she rode on his motorcycle or when they were kids and Nathan would fly them around.

"Its just a date little brother." Claire rolls her eyes walking into the small kitchen getting a beer out of the fridge coming back the room trying to hand it to Micah.

He can only give her a look of disgust. "I'm driving Claire." So he was lying. The park was only a couple blocks away and he figured that they could walk. He was just happy that his sister didn't have the power to detect lies.

"Well more for me." Claire perks up now taking a sip of the beer before trying to pull him off the couch. "You should go."

"I like Molly a lot."

"I know." Claire rolls her eyes at her brother now getting him off the couch. "You know. Mom and Dad knows. Hell Micah! Molly probably knows. Get going before she thinks you stood her up." She glares at him as he just stands there. "If she thinks that she will come over here crying her eyes out only to find you here."

Micah sighs as he walked out of the apartment seeing his sister's face smirk as she shuts the door. He stood there in the doorway of the apartment across the hall. He was so unaware of what he was doing standing there ready to go on a date with his best friend. Sure Micah had been places with Molly just the two of them but this was different. He was dating, well he would be dating Molly if he could force himself to knock on the door. He sighed, _here goes nothing_, reaching his hand to the door only to have it open to Molly's smiling face.

"Hey Micah."

Molly gave him a small smile as she kissed his cheek as she did often over the years. It was a trademark of hers as if she branded her name onto Micah's body.

"Molly I know I'm late."

"Really I hadn't notice."

Molly smirks making Micah slightly blush as he rolls his eyes knowing that she was probably worried for awhile now. Her sarcasm always made Micah feel better even when he had to listen her mock him. It didn't matter as long as it was Molly doing the mocking he would deal with it.

"You look great." She always did look great but today something was different. She had a plain pair of blue jeans on and a long sleeved pink shirt. "Ready to go?"

"Thanks." She smiles at him forgetting his question till she sees he is still staring. "Oh sure." She grabs her blue toned plaid coat that was on the rack next to the door.

The two start walking down the stairs till Micah can't help but ask. "So when did you use your power to figure out I was here?" He smirks seeing her wide eyed look.

Molly makes her mouth slide side to side as she turns away. "Me use my power. You know me better then that." Molly turns back looking at Micah as they reached the outside door.

Micah can't help but laugh as he opens the door for Molly. "Whatever you say locator." She gave him a evil smirk as he said her nick name he gave her as a kid. He knew that both of them knew that Molly has used her power. He suspected that she had figured out he was in the building since Claire had given him that beer. Molly went to get on Micah's motorcycle but he stops her. "Do you want to walk?"

Molly can only give him a strange look as she hands him her ice skates pushing them at him hard. "But I love your bike. Come on be a rebel." She gets on his bike batting her eye lashes at him.

Micah rolls his eyes not wanting to fight over something stupid as this with Molly especially on their first date. "Fine." He states touching her chin before he climbs on.

Molly squeals in excitement as she raises her hands up in the air as she laughs. "Goody." Micah can tell that she just wanted to ride the bike so she could hold on to him for more then a minute. Sometimes it was easy to figure out Molly but then there were those days when he couldn't help but wondered how long she waited for him to kiss her.

Micah helped Molly off his bike as it came to a stop. He was waiting for the right time to ask Molly if he should have kissed her when they met in the hallway. They had kissed a number of times throughout the years, their first kiss, the kiss under the mistletoe a couple years back and the nice make out secession they had two weeks ago.

"No you shouldn't have." Micah looks down at her only seeing the white beret with the puffy ball on the top of it. "Kissed me." She looks up at him meeting his eyes. "This is our first date. People on first dates don't kiss first that's for the end."

They sit down putting on their ice skates. Micah watches Molly lace hers up watching her hands move over her legs as she fixes her pant leg when he gets the idea of her sitting on top of him kissing each other.

"Come on Rebel lets skate." Molly pulled Micah's hand getting up walking to the frozen ice pond that was in the middle of Central Park. "So this is weird us."

_Finally she brought it up. _It was about time either of them talked about the elephant that was in the corner. "Yeah it is after all we made out two weeks ago. I still think your dad is going to kill me the way he found us."

"Oh no. Matt's just protective you know that." Molly states as she recalls when Matt came into the apartment seeing his daughter and Micah on the couch.

"He was ready to kill me! Molls."

"He's a cop."

* * *

**Mid-town Manhattan**

**Nathan Petrelli's Office**

"What do you expect? I'm a cop!"

"A cop that should be out there protecting others instead of our kids who are perfectly fine."

Nathan Petrelli sat at his desk placing his head in his hands after spending less then ten minutes with his best friend he was about to loose it. Matt Parkman had barged into his office without waiting for his sectary to let him know he was here.

"They are fine!" Matt paced back and forth till he stopped looking at Nathan. "They're on a date. That…that…" He points a finger at his best friend since grade school. "That son of yours. He is all over Molly. My baby girl."

"Matt!" Nathan gets up quickly putting his hands on the desk in a forceful way trying to make a statement as he always did. "Molly is a teenager not a little kid plus Micah was raised right. Neither of them will do something stupid. Unlike you who is the one freaking out about them going on a date in a public place."

Matt gives him an evil glare. "Oh come on you are the one who had a kid when you were twenty." He sighs looking at his friend who looks like he is about to kill him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Can't you just take a spin around and see what they are up to?"

Nathan can only glare at him as he walks over placing his hands on Matt's shoulders. "I'm not Superman. I can't change out of this suit and fly around in tights without someone noticing."

Matt smiles now looking weirdly at Nathan. "Walk out with me. Say we're going to lunch. We will just see if they are there…you know kids they lie. I mean Claire lied to you last week about being out with her friend Elle."

Nathan looks at him with a questioning look. "She did? What was she doing?"

"She was out with a boy. I think she is seeing that West kid again wait no it was the one with the hair."

"Zach?"

"No the other one with the hair."

Nathan now looks worried. "Alex." He looks at Matt seeing his smirk knowing he finally got it right.

"Yeah I know you hate that one but deal with it." Matt wasn't in the mood to talk about Claire in her many men. "So are we going or not?"

"For the last time Parkman. I'm not a cargo jet."

Nathan can only give him a look as Matt looked at him with that puppy dog face of his.

"Your wife threw me out a window."

"Let's go."

Matt placed a smirk on his face as he watched Nathan grab his jacket before heading out the door. He figured that supposed accident would come to help him at one point in time and this was the right time to play that card.

* * *

**Central Park**

Micah kept glancing at Molly as they started to skate. He slowly reached out for her hand but pulled his own back feeling a bit nervous at the touch of Molly's hand on his own. He looked away feeling a bit awkward at his own reaction of chickening out. Molly looked over at him and did that cute little giggle she had as she grabbed Micah's hand.

He then became confident and spun Molly so she did a circle around him. "You know I'm glad we waited to date. Less drama this way."

Molly can only look a him as she skates close to him now looking into his eyes as she grabs a hold of both of his hands. "Me too but I think we wouldn't have been friends now if we didn't like each other. I mean Matt would have probably killed you if we dated before."

Micah chuckles as she spins both of them around before he stops them and looks down at her. Micah always had the advantage over Molly since she was almost a foot shorter then him. "Well Miss. Walker you admit he wants me dead. What else are you ready to admit?" Micah was never a one to be this charming but he had strong feelings for Molly and wanted to know if she did have those same feelings.

Molly looks at the ice now it was her turn to be the shy one. "I…I like you a lot." She looks up at him with a smirk on her face as she slowly moves so she can kiss Micah just as she sees a white line in the sky.

Molly pulls away just as Micah was about to pull her in for a kiss. "I thought you wanted this?" He became so confused till she pointed to the sky. Micah turned around now seeing two tiny dots up in the air. "They wouldn't."

"Senator Petrelli sucks!" Molly screams out of no where which makes Micah look at her. "So does Detective Parkman!"

Micah shakes his head at her pulling her in for a hug. The two watch the sky seeing a white line of smoke appear with a big puff O at the end of it. _Of course. _It was his father's trademark flight signature.

He looked down at Molly who had her eyes closed. "They are gone for sure." Molly winked at him knowing she could use her power in public without getting a look like he sometimes got.

The two look at each other still in their hug. Micah moved his hands so they intertwined with the girl who was smiling at him. This was the perfect first date he had ever been on. Sure their dads spied on them but it didn't matter. When he was with Molly nothing in the world came into his head. Micah had met his best friend years ago and now here they were on a date. In this one moment Micah Sanders was sure he was going to be with Molly Walker for the rest of his life. He placed one hand on her face pulling her into a passionate kiss. Molly let him kiss her just as it started to snow. This was the best ending to any date the two could ask for.

Five years from now Micah would take Molly back to this rink just as it started snowing he would get down on one knee and ask her to marry him. He already had it all planned out though he would have to find the right time to ask Matt for his daughter's hand. His plan didn't matter now because he wanted to stay in this moment kissing Molly till the next year snow flakes fell.


End file.
